Dean's Birthday
by PsychoPicasso
Summary: It only happens once a year, why not make it special? Schmoop galore.


**Authors Note One- **Howdy and welcome back to my insane dimension! I hope you all are having a great week, if you're not I hope I give you something to smile about at some point in this story. January 24th was Dean's birthday, not Jensen's, It's Dean's. I've had a few ideas on what to write for his birthday, but I chose this idea because I honestly think it's the best I came up with. I know I'm late, I've been busy!

**Disclaimer- **I totally own Supernatural. It's all mine. (Note my HEAVY SARCASM!)

**Warnings- **There IS a small amount of boy-kissing in this story because there is an Established Relationship between Dean and Cas. So if you're opposed to that sort of thing I strongly suggest you hit the back button at the top left corner of your screen until you find a page you approve of.

~Enjoy…

Xxx

The day was January twenty-fourth, also known by few as the day the smart-ass demon fighter that goes by the name Dean Winchester was born. It's not like they ever celebrated his birthday, they never did after Mary died so why start now?

But his angelic boyfriend refused to ignore it.

"It's the day my father created you Dean, and if you won't celebrate it then I will." Castiel persisted.

Cas raised one eyebrow, silently challenging him to try and stop him.

They had been arguing over this for the better part of the past half hour, Castiel begging him to celebrate his birthday while Dean flat out refused. But clearly Cas wasn't going to be giving up any time soon.

"Ok, Fine, We'll celebrate." Dean muttered, clearly resigned.

Before Dean could even comprehend what was happening, he had an arm full of angel and there was a pair of slightly chapped lips on his own. They stayed like that for a while, Castiel giving Dean enthusiastic kisses while the hunter struggled to keep up with the pace the angel was setting. Dean let out what he would later refuse to acknowledge was a whimper when Cas pulled back.

"Thank you Dean." Cas said happily after he took a few steps back.

"So where do you wanna go? I wasn't planning on doing anything so I have absolutely no plans what-so-ever." Dean told his angel.

Cas looked thoughtful for a moment before his eyes lit up with an idea, Dean could practically see the light bulb appear above the celestial beings head when this happened.

"I remember seeing a place on the way into town that I think you may find entertaining." Castiel stated, still looking thoughtful.

"Well, what are we still doing here? Let's ditch this popsicle stand!" Dean said with a smile.

Not that he would ever tell anyone, he was secretly glad that the angel insisted on celebrating his birthday. It felt nice having someone care so deeply about him other than Sam.

Castiel gave a huge grin and reached his arm out to plant two fingers firmly on his boyfriend's forehead. After the feeling of spinning and weightlessness passed, Dean opened his eyes

They were standing in the parking lot of what looked to be a state carnival. He looked a little to the left and was surprised to see Sam leaning against the impala looking at them with a huge grin on his face. Cas grabbed Deans hand and led them over to where Sam was standing.

"Surprised?" Sam asked him, one eyebrow rose alongside his grin.

Dean gave a huge smile and tightened his hold on Cas' hand.

"I wonder if they have a pie stand." He mused aloud.

Sam chuckled. "Of course they do."

Dean practically dragged them to the gate.

Xxx

The day was going great. After entering Dean had dragged them straight to the pie then saw there was a pie eating _contest. _Safe to say he took it as a personal challenge. After Cas and Sam forced him to move on from the pie, they headed to the more fun and games oriented area of the carnival.

Sam nearly cried when a clown jumped out from behind a tarp with a giant painted smile holding a water gun.

Dean and Cas were able to talk Sam down from drawing his gun and shooting the bastard but not before promising that Sam could choose their next activity. They continued walking, Sam looking around every corner before advancing, when they came upon one of those stands where you attempt to hit the milk jugs with the baseball.

Cas insisted on paying three bucks to try and win Dean a prize, which did not end well. Cas threw all three balls, all of which missed. So while the guy running the stand turned around to pick up the poorly thrown balls off the ground, Cas used his 'Angel Mojo' to knock the cans off the platform they were on.

The guy had stared wide-eyed blubbering something along the lines of '_It's impossible, dude must be some sort of ninja' _before finally shrugging and with an uncertain smile handed them a stuffed giraffe.

After walking out of earshot Dean took a good two minutes, bending at the waist to laugh at the man's reaction.

Xxx

The next spot they decided to visit was Sam's choice. And he immediately chose the rides. Dean gave the Ferris wheel one look and swore it off; Dean Winchester did _NOT _do heights. So they moved on to the scrambler. They had to stand in line a good fifteen minutes before they finally got on the ride. Dean and Castiel predictably sat in together, while Sam got into one that at the moment was across from them. While the other fair-goers got into their seats on the ride, a petite brunette girl with glasses who looked to be in her mid-twenties had slid in beside Sam. They had exchanged awkward smiles before they both turned away and started absently looking around.

Then the ride had started.

Using the momentum as an excuse, the girl had pressed herself up against Sam saying a half-hearted sorry, Sam had simply laughed. Castiel at the moment was pressed up against Dean's side, laughing at the face Dean was making as the ride flung them around in circles.

Eventually the ride had begun to slow down, soon coming to a stop. The girl Sam was riding with had given him one last smile and ran off, disappearing into the crowds of people surrounding them. Cas half-carried, half-guided Dean off the ride, who was leaning precariously to the side after exiting.

"Maybe that wasn't so wise after eating so much pie.." Dean had muttered after they had walked away from the ride, his face slightly paled.

Cas had to teleport Dean to the men's bathroom shortly after that statement.

Xxx

Sam laughed as he watched Dean wolf down a funnel cake, Cas was staring at Dean, slightly concerned at how fast he was eating the sugary object.

"Dude, you _have _to try this. I absolutely _refuse _to deprive you of this human experience." Dean told Castiel, muffled slightly from the food in his mouth.

Castiel had frowned before cautiously accepting the small piece of delicacy. He slowly pushed it into his mouth, Dean's eyes tracking every movement. He took a few seconds to process the feeling of it in his mouth, before chewing once; it instantly began to melt in his mouth. Castiel moaned as an explosion of different tastes began to dance across his taste buds, he decided he liked funnel cakes.

After he finished chewing the piece in his mouth and swallowed he reached for another piece, but was cut short as Dean held up a piece to his mouth.

"Are you serious?" Sam groaned while giving them his classic bitch face.

Sam wasn't homophobic, not in the slightest bit; he just didn't like to see what happened when Dean and Cas decided to get romantic.

Thankfully he was saved from watching as he spotted the brunette girl he had been with on the ride.

"Hey, uh, I'll catch up with you guys later ok?" Sam threw over his shoulder as he ran to catch up with her.

Dean and Cas just shrugged him off as Cas put a piece of the cake into Dean's mouth. Dean closed his eyes and made a _very _inappropriate noise that should only be made in private.

Castiel decided that funnel cake was his favorite human food.

Xxx

Sadly the carnival decided to close at six so now Team Free Will was in the impala, on the way back to the motel. Surprisingly to Dean, he had loads of fun, he was glad that they decided to celebrate this year.

"Hey, uh, thanks guys. It's been an awesome day, so, thanks…" Dean stuttered out. It wasn't often that Dean did chick-flick moments.

"No problem man, we deserved a break. I had fun too." Sam told him.

"I found the experience to be quite enjoyable." Cas said from the backseat.

The rest of the car ride was spent in comfortable silence, no-one wanting to break the bliss that had fallen over them. When they pulled up in front of the motel Sam smiled and told them he was turning in for the night and walked to his room, shutting the door behind him.

Dean grabbed Castiel's hand and led him to their room, fumbling around with the lock for a moment before getting the door open. Once inside, he set his stuff down on the small kitchen table and turned to Cas, who was apparently right behind him.

"So what now?" Dean asked him.

Cas leaned close, his breath tickling Dean's neck. "Don't ask stupid questions."

Dean laughed and pulled Cas in for a kiss.

Xxx

**Authors Note Two-** Lol, I know it got kinda rushed at the end, but I hope you enjoyed it all the same. I had fun writing this piece, and I'm sorry its two days late, I got uber busy.

**Have Good Weeks,**

**~PsychoPicasso**


End file.
